Nicktoons Universe: The Beginning
Nicktoons Universe: The Beginning is a game developed by Heavy Iron Studios, and made by Activision. The game is also the first game in the Nicktoons Universe game series. Plot The Ancient Gods of Nick have created a new world called Nickworld, which is a world where all the Nicktoons can interact with each other, and it was very peaceful. Cut to a month later, and Nickworld is now an apocalyptic wasteland. The people responsible are four evil villains, the rich and snobby Remy Buxaplenty, the evil babysitter Vicky, the pint-sized evildoer Plankton, and the slightly insane rat Snaptrap. The gods see the disaster, and calls upon the four heroes of the prophecy, which states; "If Nickworld should ever to be on the brink of destruction, the four heroes will rise and defeat the evil that they come across. This states that the one with the teeth of a beaver, the one with the wealth of a superstar, the one with the house of a pineapple, and the one with the heart of a dog will save us from disaster." It just so happens that the one with "the teeth of a beaver," ''is Timmy Turner, the one with ''"the wealth of a superstar," ''is Trixie Tang, the one with ''"the house of a pineapple," ''is SpongeBob SquarePants, and the one with ''"the heart of a dog," is Dudley Puppy. The four set out on their adventure to defeat the villains, and save Nickworld. Characters: Timmy Turner '''- In his home of Dimmsdale, he's an average kid, who no one understands. He's constantly bullied and laughed at in school, and he has very irresponsible parents. And because he was miserable, he was sent the two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. But, in Nickworld, he has to keep Cosmo and Wanda a secret, and go his own route. But, thankfully, the fairies gave him a weapon known as the '''Fairy Blaster, which will shoot fairy wands that will poof the enemies away. SpongeBob SquarePants '''- He lives a very happy life in Bikini Bottom, jellyfishing with Patrick, playing Kah-Rah-Tae with Sandy, and flipping Krabby Patties at The Krusty Krab. In Nickworld, however, he lives a life of adventure and danger. The only flipping he does here are flipping bad guys with '''Spat, his trusty spatula. Trixie Tang '''- Back in Dimmsdale, she is the richest and most popular kid in school, and was the target of Timmy's affection. He tries his best to win her over, but his plans usually backfire. The only time when she has feelings for Timmy, is when he commits an act of bravery. In Nickworld, where danger is all over, she only has her '''Cupid Bow, which when struck on an enemy will be stunned until they get hit. Dudley Puppy '''- In Petropolis, he is part of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, otherwise known as T.U.F.F. They work together to bring down the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, or D.O.O.M. In Nickworld, he is part of the heroes of the prophecy. He has no weapon, except his '''Puppy Paws of Steel. Bosses: Sheldon J. Plankton '- The first boss of the game. In Bikini Bottom, he is the owner of The Chum Bucket and was determined to steal the Krabby Patty formula to shutdown Mr. Krabs' eating establishment, The Krusty Krab. In Nickworld, he's joined by the New Syndicate of Evil to wreak havoc. The four heroes confront Plankton inside the Chum Bucket, where he unleashes his computer wife, Karen, who has been heavily equipped with deadly weapons. '''Verminious Snaptrap '- The second boss of the game. He led the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, or D.O.O.M, who plan to defeat the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force back in Petropolis. When the team arrives to Snaptrap's lair in Nickworld, he brings out his henchmen, Francsico, Ollie, and Larry to attack them. If the team defeats the henchmen, they can face Snaptrap. '''Vicky the Babysitter - The third boss of the game. She is one of the main reasons why Timmy is so miserable, because every time she visits, she plans to torture him, or worse, even try to kill him. She's only in the babysitting business for the money, but she joined the New Syndicate just for the mayhem and destruction. When confronted, Vicky unleashes her many "Babysitting" tools to cause damage to the team. Halfway through the battle, she summons the now evil Mark Chang to attack the team. 'Remy Buxaplenty '- The fourth and final boss of the game. He's the second richest kid in Dimmsdale, only trailing behind Trixie. He is the leader of the New Syndicate of Evil, and is confronted by the end of the game, where he unleashes his newly-bought-and-self-designed-killer robot copy of him, even more powerful than Karen.